DEBS vs Dudes
by SteelerfanInChicago
Summary: The D.E.B.S. are at summer camp. This story takes place before the movie when the Top Squad first meets. General mayhem and chaos ensue but that's what happens at camp.


**Title: D E B S vs Dudes**

**Author:** Steelerfaninchicago

**Concept:** This is my first attempt at writing something that is full of fluff and fun. I wanted to challenge myself, to see if I could do it. What do y'all think? *smiles*

**Rating:** PG-13 mostly good family fun.

**Timeline:** This story takes place the summer before the movie begins when our beloved D E B S are first notified that they are in the Top Squad. Sure Max, Janet, Dominique, and Amy have heard of each other, but they've never met … until NOW.

**Kudos:** As usual to Angela Robinson for putting these wonderful gals in our lives, and for her being so cool with us totally revamping her stuff. To you, my anticipated readers, I hope you enjoy this.

**Chapter One: The Arrival**

D E B S Girls Camp Director Lenore Petrie sat in her rustic log cabin and looked over the file which contained this year's Top Squad. She looked at the accompanying photos of the girls. Amy Bradshaw. Her long, golden locks and suntanned complexion betrayed her strengths as a potential agent. That was what Petrie liked about her; _she would always be underestimated by others_. Her opposite was seen in the next candidate, Max Brewer. Brewer, an African American, had been a charity case, as her family didn't have the money needed to send her to camp, but she was a hard worker, dedicated, driven and ambitious; she'd get the job done whatever it was. Besides, she was an excellent marksman. The year before she had led the entire Junior class, set new records. _This one was going to go far too_. Then there was Dominique, the exchange student from Paris. Her background was a little mysterious as she had some Asian influences somewhere along the line. Temptress was the word that best described her. She would make an excellent undercover agent particularly because she so loved (and didn't mind) getting under the covers with men. _She'd make a perfect Bond girl_. Finally, Petrie arrived at the last photo in the file, Janet, a horribly inept shoplifter with a penchant for sweaters. _Her desire to be accepted as an important team member would make her malleable to any situation._ She was also very good with computers. Her other compulsions would be brought under control by the group.

This was by far a group of young women whose combined potential would make them an unbeatable team. They may even be able to beat Mr. Phipps's Dudes this year in the camp competition. They were a diverse group, true, and they possessed very different personalities, but that was what camp was all about: to meld into a super team. The potential was there for them to be the best team ever. Petrie had high hopes for this group.

*******

The chartered bus arrived at noon. The young women aboard the bus had been met at the airport by Madelynne, Ms. Petrie's assistant. After all the girls had been secured (a headcount had been taken), they boarded the bus for the 2 ½ hour trip from the airport to camp.

The doors to the bus opened and the group of young women dressed in blue plaid skorts with white halter tops stepped off into the bright sunlight squinting. They walked into the dinning hall and sat down at the numbered tables. Once they were all assembled there Ms. Petrie stood up and addressed the group.

"Welcome to Camp D E B S girls! This is going to be a fantastic summer. Now tapped to the center of each dinning table is your cabin assignments. You will be eating, sleeping and working with your cabin mates." Petrie paused to take a breath and then in a regal tone, "I must say I am particularly proud of this year's Top Squad Cabin. I have great expectations of this group. We will give Camp Dudes a run for their money in the intercamp competition later this season. We will win the coveted Crystal Cup!" Petrie smiled enthusiastically and continued, "You've had a long day, but I know my DEBS will be ready for cabin inspection at oh … " she looked at her watch, "1400 hours … oh heck you guys are so great I know you'll be ready before then, so cabin inspection at 1330. My Top Squad will be doing the inspections so they will be ready by 1300." The girls looked around. "So girls, let's get crackin' time's a wasting!" And then as quickly as Petrie materialized into the room, in a flash she had disappeared.

Janet opened the screen door to the Top Squad cabin. She stepped inside and meekly walked to the back of the cabin. She put her pink duffle bag on a top bunk, unzipped it, and immediately took out her prized pink teddy bear. The teddy bear was the only item she'd ever successfully shoplifted from a store. That it was a Care Bear model and in the 80% off bin made no difference to her. It was pink and she loved it. She had even modified it to hold things. A disapproving hmmph came from behind her. She turned and faced an angry looking black girl. This kind of scarred her, but she wasn't going to let on.

"WHAT?"

The black girl looked the smaller girl over. She took in her big, fried, hair that probably took a can and a half of hairspray to hold and pink Madonna era jelly bracelets riding halfway up her right forearm.

"You must be Janet."

The girl smiled pleasantly and tried to make friends with the domineering girl. "That's right and feel free to borrow Mr. Bear if you feel homesick or-"

The black girl rolled her eyes and jutted out her hip. "That won't be necessary." She took in Janet's hurt reaction and softened her stance. "But thanks for offering, Janet. I'm Max by the way." Max smiled.

Janet brightened at this newfound friendliness. "I'm so glad to meet you finally. I've heard so much about you-I"

A girl wearing extremely short skorts with stiletto heels walked into the cabin nonchalantly. Her footsteps punctuated by clicks. She absently set her duffle bag on the floor and lit a cigarette. She took a long drag and exhaled a long plume of smoke.

Janet started coughing harshly. "You're not" when she could see that the Asian girl wasn't paying attention she quickly supplicated Max instead, "She's not gonna smoke that in here, is she?"

Max looked at the girl and admired her attitude for a moment. An independent woman herself, she instantly respected her. She turned to Janet, "Don't be such a wuss." The Asian girl let the briefest of smiles cross her face. "And you, what's your name?"

"I am Dominique." She had a very thick French accent. Both Max and Janet had to pause to register what she had said.

"Well, Dominique, you'll have to take that outside. I'm not getting a demerit because of you." She paused and then walked up closer to Dominique to whisper in her ear, "Besides, I don't wanna hear the baby whine about it all day." Dominique smiled at Max.

"I just want you to know I heard that." Janet retorted and went back to unpacking her duffle huffing to herself just a little bit. Max and Dominique walked out the back door of their cabin.

A few moments later a blonde girl stepped inside the cabin. Janet instantly stopped what she was doing and looked up at her with a pleasant wide grin which the blonde returned. "Hi. I'm Amy." Amy extended her hand cordially and Janet shook it.

"Hi Amy. I'm Janet, and I am very pleased to meet you. You certainly seem friendlier than our other cabin mates."

Amy sat down next to Janet on her bunk. "Oh?" She was curious. "How so?"

"Well, you'll see in a moment. They just went out back … FOR A SMOKE!"

Amy laughed. She liked this Janet girl, even if she seemed a bit tattle-taily. She looked at Janet's forearm and noticed the pink teddy bear sitting prominently on a shelf. She could forgive the childish bear because she secretly was a retro fan herself. "So do you like Madonna?"

Janet gawked. "Why has EVERYBODY been asking me that today?" She noticed Amy's recoil. "I'm sorry. It's just a little tiring to answer the same question over and over." She paused and Amy smiled encouragingly. "She's ok I guess. I'm more of a Brittney fan, oh and Kid Rock, he's totally cool!"

Amy smiled and got off of Janet's bunk. She walked over to the upright closet shelves which were overstuffed with sweaters. "These are beautiful sweaters."

Janet smiled. "Thanks. I love sweaters. I'm never cold. Because you are so cool, you can borrow one whenever you want" she paused pensively, "just ASK first, ok?"

"Sure. Of course. I never borrow without asking." Amy smiled and set her duffle bag on the bottom bunk that was closest to the bathroom.

The rear cabin door burst open suddenly making both girls jump as Max stormed in. "That's my bunk, bitch!"

Amy was starting to see what Janet meant earlier. She looked at the black girl standing before her all huffy and in her face. She had a few options and she considered them calmly. She looked at the girl's combat boots, her muscled calves which were smooth and pretty, her toned arms, and even though she came to the conclusion that this girl was probably on a mad roid rage, she kept that thought to herself. "High protein diets are overrated." _God that was a stupid, stupid thing to say_ she chastised herself.

Max was dumbfounded. "What? What did you just say?" She stepped even closer into Amy's personal space and it had a dizzying effect on her.

Amy blushed and looked down at the floor. "Um, nothing I guess."

"You got that right Ms. Perfect Score."

"What?" Janet interjected.

Max looked annoyed at Janet. "Janet, this is Amy Bradshaw AKA The Perfect Score. She thinks she's better than all of us because she outscored everybody on the secret SAT test. Well I'm telling you that test is rigged for you white folk."

Amy was shocked. She didn't know where all this hostility was coming from. She felt she needed to calm the situation down a bit. "Maybe it is and maybe I had an unfair advantage over you, Max Brewer, but you certainly make up for it with your dedication to duty." Again Max was shocked into silence. Amy continued.

"And I know _you_ are going to be _the one_ to help us kick Camp Dudes ass!" She finished it off with a triumphant smile.

Max smiled. She was beginning to like this girl because this Amy chick had recognized her natural abilities. _Maybe she could be ok and not uppity like others have said._

Amy moved her duffle to the top bunk. "That's Dom's bunk. You get to bunk with the kid." Max said. Amy moved her bag again to the top bunk above Janet and began to unpack.

Janet moved closer to Amy and whispered, "See what I mean?" Amy had to stop herself from laughing and just smiled at her new friend. _I wonder what's going to happen next?_

*******

**Across the lake at Camp Dudes**

Dressed in his pressed fatigues and sporting a cap atop his bald head, Mr. Phipps was addressing his top recruits for the summer. His baritone voice reverberated against the sound of the wind blowing through the birch tree branches.

"Today is the opening day for Camp DEBS. Why they start two weeks after us is beyond me. I guess it's because they don't take this life as seriously as we do. They don't prepare as well as us …"

A young brown haired recruit smirked and snickered at Phipps's remark setting off a domino effect among the other guys gathered there which did not go unnoticed by Mr. Phipps.

"Matthews what's so funny?" Phipps's voice was stern, admonishing towards the cocky recruit.

Bobby Matthews snapped to ramrod straight attention. "Uh nothing, sir. Personally I agree with you."

Mr. Phipps was not one to suffer fools gladly. He knew all about guys like Matthews. Spoiled rich kids whose politically connected fathers gave them a sense of entitlement. Matthews however was different. He had a working brain atop his well built frame. Phipps chose his next words carefully.

"I see … How many of you agree with Matthews?" Both Phipps' and Matthews' eyes surveyed the group. A few of the other guys looked unsure as to what to do. Since they were unsure they remained silent and the brown haired recruit's smirk started to sink and his demeanor became penitent. Phipps' eyes bored into his young recruit's as he continued his speech.

"As I was saying … They don't prepare as well as we do and yet they expect to be equal partners with us. Their uniforms are that of little girls attending a private Catholic school, very dysfunctional attire for the job they are training to do."

Again there was that snicker. Only this time more of the group joined in on the behavior.

"Matthews! Front and center!" Phipps commanded. The recruit quickly complied. "What is it with you Matthews? Your briefs tickling your balls today? And I remind you to think before you speak!"

"Well, sir, I was thinking that no matter how dysfunctional the uniform is, it certainly isn't wearing on the eyes, sir."

This comment sent the group into a hooting and hollering fit. Control was lost and even Mr. Phipps had to restrain himself from laughing. Mr. Phipps pressed his binoculars to his eyes and looked across the lake at the girls. The boys, following his example, also looked across the lake. There was a moment of silence among the group and only the wind rippled through the leaves on the trees. The sun was sinking slowly behind them, its dying light lending an eerie haze to their grown silhouettes. Mr. Phipps cleared his throat. "Look at your two 'o clock." He paused, waiting. "That one is Max Brewer, she's sharp; you'll have to be careful around her. The one next to her is Dominique." Phipps waited for the hooting and cat calling to cease. He noted that Bobby was the only recruit who didn't seem to be outwardly affected by her. He smiled to himself. _Maybe Matthews would be a good leader after all._

"Oh my god! WHAT is _THAT?_" One of the boys exclaimed.

"It's Madonna on a bad hair day!" Another boy answered.

"She should wear a sign that says caution: flammable. That hair can't be comfortable."

"Enough!" Phipps broke in. "That's Janet. From what I hear, she's a very nice girl, but don't leave anything of value out around her."

"So … she's a klepto, huh?" Bobby stated.

"She's had a few shoplifting convictions, yes." Phipps answered. "She's a computer genius though. She can compute algorithms quicker than all of the NSA put together."

"Who's that?" A boy asked then blushed.

"Location?" Phipps asked, but had a feeling he knew who his young recruit was blushing over.

"Uh … she's the blonde … at your … uh … six." The boy stammered.

The other boys immediately locked on to her location and a unanimous, wide grin broke out across the group. Phipps smiled to himself. "That, gentlemen, is Amy Bradshaw, The Perfect Score."

The boys had a quiet, contemplative, moment of admiration going on which was rudely interrupted by one boy's inability to resist the obvious. "Perfect Score I _bet_!" Before Phipps could open his mouth Bobby had tackled the boy to the ground and pummeled him with his fists.

"Boys! Save it for tonight's mission!" He paused. Then in a low threatening growl. "Back off, Matthews, enough!" Bobby stopped. There was silence all around. "Tonight we are going to welcome our sisters in crime fighting. I trust you two will have worked out your differences by then." Mr. Phipps pressed a remote on his belt and disappeared in one quick, bright, flash.

"Man, I hate it when he does that! Now we have to walk all the way back to camp." Said the boy who had offended Bobby.

"Shut up Thompson!" Bobby sighed. "Okay, let's go over our plan one more time …"

**Camp D E B S : 0300—The Dock**

The silent sucking sound of flippers being shucked off and carelessly thrown aside disturbed a sleeping loon nearby which answered this disturbance with a startled shriek. Shortly thereafter flailing splashing sounds as the bird hurriedly flew off. The boys were frozen silent in place as a light in the distance came on, flashed a few times and then returned the group to complete darkness. Bobby glared at Mike Thompson and then hand signaled to the group to press forward.

It felt weird to be in the DEBS camp at this hour of the morning. Bobby knew the girls would be getting their "beauty sleep", but there would be no better time to welcome the girls, so he pressed forward, night goggles in place, through the wooded area towards the Top Squad cabin.

Bobby wondered how the girls would react to their special welcoming. He imagined the look of fear they would have on their faces in the morning when they woke up to find that some snakes (non poisonous of course) had slithered inside their cabin. He wondered which girl would be the most freaked. _That Max chick will probably be the one to get rid of the snakes. She's tough._

They were at the front of the cabin. Bobby signaled Mike and Mike signaled Gene who then stalked forward stealth fully, a black canvass bag slung over his shoulders. Before they could place the snakes, they needed to be sure that there weren't any alarms that would be tripped. Bobby took out of his cargo pocket a small, hand held scanner which silently detected energy fields. The indicator light flashed red. The front way was secured. They would have to check the back. Bobby crept to the back of the cabin and ran the scanner again. This time the indicator light flashed green. _Odd that the back was unsecured,_ Bobby thought. He signaled the guys at the front and they walked back to meet him.

"Ok. We can get in through the back," Bobby whispered, "but we'll have to be quick. Something feels off about this. I don't understand why only the front is secured."

"You worry too much, Matthews. Let's go." Mike replied. He took the canvass sack from Gene and headed for the door.

Bobby turned to Hunter. "Let's keep an eye out." Hunter nodded and the two of them positioned themselves at point. In a short while Mike came back.

"You're not gonna believe this guys. They weren't in there."

Bobby stared at Mike incredulously. "What do you mean they weren't in there? Where are they?"

"How in the hell should I know?"

"Shh! Keep your voice down." Bobby admonished. "Did you plant the snakes?"

Mike grinned sheepishly. "Uh-huh. I also took some trophies."

"You what!? That's off mission …"

Mike interrupted, "Chill out, Matthews. 'There is no better time than the present'. That's what Phipps always says."

"We need to head back. Mission accomplished." Bobby scowled at Mike and stomped off. Gene looked at Mike, shrugged his shoulders, and followed after Bobby.

The group made it back to their camp without incident.

**Top Squad Cabin: 0330**

Four sets of flashlights emerged out of the pitch black darkness. The girls had successfully completed Operation Food Raid (the idea had been Janet's) and they were gleefully walking back to their cabin satiated and grinning except for Max who didn't want to go on a stupid food raid in the first place. When they arrived at the front of their cabin Max immediately sensed something was amiss.

"Hold up girls!"

Amy walked over to Max's left side and took in her concerned look. Max's body was tight with tension. While Amy hadn't known Max 24 hours yet, it didn't take a genius to tell Max was upset. Amy spoke soothingly. "What's up Max?"

Max's brow furrowed. "I'm not sure. Something feels … off."

Amy paused in thought for a moment and then she too could feel it. She looked at their cabin. "Yeah, I feel it too. What do you think we should do?" Amy was about to offer that they should walk around the cabin first to see what they could see when Janet opened the cabin door and blissfully walked inside.

"Janet, wait!" Max hissed. A blood curdling cry assaulted the night's quiet. "Shit!" Max cursed under her breath and pulled out her ever present 32 cal gun. Both Amy's and Dominique's eyes bulged out in surprise as they had left their guns inside the cabin and they were amazed at how trigger ready their cabin mate was.

When the girls entered the cabin they saw Janet standing on her bunk bed. Her eyes were bulging out in panic and her mouth was wide open as she screamed. "Oh my God! It's attack of the killer snakes!!!" The reptiles were slithering on the cabin floor. There were a half dozen total. Max counted and Dominque looked nonplussed. Amy walked forward. "Wait Amy!" Janet warned. Amy shined her flashlight on the rounded head and bent down to pick up the reptile. "Ewwww!" Janet responded.

"It's just a garter snake, Janet. It's _not_ poisonous." Amy looked at her scared friend. "See?" She pointed at the snake's head. "Its head is rounded. Poisonous snakes have a different head shape."

"Amy I _know_ that's a garter snake! It's the one over there that's dangerous!" Janet pointed to the snake in the corner. Amy looked at the red, black and yellow bands and instantly joined her friend on the bunk. Max walked forward. "Don't Max!" Both Amy and Janet yelled. "It's a coral snake and they are extremely poisonous."

Max looked closely at the bands on the snake before calmly bending down and picking up the snake. "It's not a coral snake you doofuses! Haven't you ever heard the saying 'Red and yellow, kill a fellow; red and black, friendly jack', or 'Red and yellow, kill a fellow; red and black, venom lack'?" Max looked at her terrified roommates and softened her manner. "I guess not. Well, now you know. This is a harmless Milk Snake. This snake's bands go red, black, yellow. That's how you tell the difference." Max opened a window and tossed the harmless imposter out. "Now stop being silly and help me gather up the rest of these reptiles so we can get some sleep."

Amy and Janet jumped off the bed. "I wonder how these critters got in here?" Amy asked.

"Who cares? Let's just get them out!" Janet responded, her voice irritated and little bit shamed by her earlier actions.

Dominique's voice called out from the bathroom. "I think I know who did this." The girls gathered together in the bathroom and looked at the message left staring at them. Scrawled in Dominique's red lipstick on the mirror was: **'WELCOME to camp, DEBS! X DUDES ********'** "That was expensive lipstick." Dominique's face momentarily showed faint displeasure.

"They are so gonna get payback!" Max said.

"There will be no such thing, girls!" Ms. Petrie's voice made all four girls jump. "What are you all doing up at this hour?" Petrie surveyed the room and turned on the lights. "Wait, don't tell me." Petrie eyed Janet closely; the telltale chocolate smudge on the corner of Janet's mouth said it all. "I see you were out doing a little food raid, eh? Well, well, well …" She looked at Max. "I don't suppose that was _your_ idea, Max," She looked at Amy. "Or yours." The blonde grimaced ever so slightly under Petrie's commanding gaze.

"It was Janet's idea! I never wanted to go on a stupid food raid." Max blurted. Petrie held Max's gaze for a moment before turning to address Janet's indiscretion.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Petrie." Janet's eyes were downcast. "Max is right. It _was_ my idea. I didn't mean to get anyone in trouble."

Ms. Petrie surveyed the faces in front of her. "What do the rest of you have to say for yourselves?"

"What we did was wrong." Amy nodded her head. "It won't happen again Ms. Petrie." Dominique remained silent, unable to look Ms. Petrie in the eyes.

"I will overlook your little food raid mission tonight, girls. Do not make me regret this. However, you will all receive demerits for leaving your cabin unarmed. The Dudes would never have been able to infiltrate had you secured it properly, and I believe the reptiles were punishment enough. Now get this cabin cleaned up and get to bed."

Max looked at Janet scornfully. "Thanks a lot."

"I'm sorry." Janet replied. Max rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Go easy on her, Max." Amy advised. "No harm was done."

Max sighed again. "In three years at the academy I have never gotten a demerit until I got paired with you guys."

"Oh get over yourself, Max! This isn't a competition."

"Easy for you to say Ms. Perfect Score."

Amy flinched at the recrimination. "It really burns you that I got a perfect score. I don't understand it. You're _here_ why does it matter to you so much?"

"It does."

"It's just some stupid test!" Amy was exasperated.

"Do you have any idea how that sounds when you say it?"

"What?"

"Like you could care less, like this isn't important. Well this means something to me. This is an opportunity not everybody gets." Max tried to explain what was in her heart to Amy. For

some reason she couldn't fully grasp, it was important that Amy understand her. The silence between them filled the cabin. "Look, you're right." Max looked at Janet. "No harm was

done." Instantly Janet broke out into a big, smiling grin. "But I'm not getting any more demerits. Just so you know." Janet nodded quietly. "Besides … DEBS stick together." Max smiled

and Amy returned it. In that moment whatever it was between them was resolved.

**End of Chapter One**

**Chapter Two coming soon!**


End file.
